Cranes Sexual Adventures
by Wikipedia
Summary: Erotic fanfiction involving characters from the video game Dying Light.
1. Chapter 1

**Harran 3 Months Post Outbreak**

The GRE was known for its supply drops into the city of Harran. The outbreak started seemingly out of nowhere, after just a few days, the infected began to outnumber the living, and survivors were scattered throughout a fallen city, and mass hysteria. Luckily, the military had set up a quarantine zone just outside the city, ensuring that the Harran Virus would not spread to any nearby cities.

For 3 months Harran was a quiet city, not much activity except for the living trying to scavenge for as much food and supplies as possible.

Then enter Kyle Crane, a special field operative hired by the GRE. He alone was set out to enter the city of Harran, and capture Kadir Suleiman, a political figure put in charge shortly after the outbreak had started. Suleiman went underground, and went under the name of "Rais", and began creating his own gang of thugs.

Rais quickly became the most feared individual in all of Harran, but that was to change in the upcoming weeks.

Kyle Crane had joined the residents within "The Tower", a shelter located amongst two skyscrapers. He had only been there for a week now, and was starting to pull his own weight.

"I'll go," Crane said to Brecken.

"You're crazy if you think that I'll let you go alone on this one," Brecken replied.

Crane and Brecken were talking about an airdrop supposedly containing antizin, the suppressant used to help victims of the Harran Virus fight off its symptoms, although it is not a cure.

"Look the airdrop is scheduled to come right before sunset, and looking at this map containing all the airdrops we've seen so far, most airdrops land near the docks, located here," Brecken said pointing at a location on a hand drawn map.

Crane looked at the map and said, "Look I got this OK? All I need to do is run over there, get the antizin and come back here, it's not hard."

"OK fine Crane, but you need to get out of there as quick as possible, if night comes and you're still out there, then it just becomes suicide," Brecken said folding his arms looking at Crane.

Suddenly, Jade walked into the room, "What are you guys up to?" she said with her thick accent.

"The airdrop, Crane wants to go by himself," Brecken said.

"Thats suicide Crane," Jade said looking at Crane.

"Thats what I said!" Brecken said.

"Look guys calm down, I can handle this, just one more hour before I need to go, I run fast OK, and you said it yourself I'm one of the best scouts available right now," Crane said.

"Alright Crane, but be careful, I don't think even Rais's men will go that far for antizin," Brecken said.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, and then Crane walked out of the room with Jade following him.

"Crane, can I talk to you for a second?" Jade asked.

"Yeah whats up?" Crane asked.

"I just want you to know, that I…. we really appreciate your help around here, I can't thank you enough, and I know Amir died, but, I want you to know that I don't blame you, Amir knew the risk," Jade said.

"All I want to do is repay you guys for what you did for me out there, if it weren't for you and Amir, I would've been dead already," Crane said.

"Alright, thank you again Crane, now go get that antizin," Jade sun walking away.

Crane went into his room and changed into a new outfit that Rahim had given him. Rahim called it a runner's outfit, although Crane already had one, this was an upgraded version with light mesh fabric, making the runner carry less weight.

Crane changed into his new gear, and went outside, running towards the docks.

 **A/N This is a new story that I wanted to do for awhile now. I'm taking a break from Black Ops 2 to bring you Dying Light. Literally go look up Dying Light Rule 34, you will not find any, not even a single M rated fanfiction. Jade is so hot, and I wonder why there isn't any rule 34 for her or anybody in the game for that matter. Rule 34 is a piece of shit. More chapters coming soon though, this was just an introductory chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harran Slums**

Crane was in the middle of running across rooftops to get to his destination. The airdrop was scheduled right at sunset, and we was trying to waste as little time as possible. He was holding a rusty machete that he had been given by Brecken just before leaving the tower.

Crane breathed heavily, everytime time he took a step it drained his stamina more and more, until he had to stop and just begin walking again. Suddenly, Cranes radio rings, he looks at it, and sees that it is the GRE.

"Ah shit," Crane said, realizing he would have to answer. Crane stopped running for a moment, standing on a rooftop of a building he answered the call.

"Crane here," Crane said talking into the radio.

"Crane? We need you to do something about Rais and his offer," the GRE operative said.

"What is it?" Crane asked.

"If you find an airdrop containing antizin, destroy it," the GRE operative said.

"What?! Why?" Crane asked, surprised.

"It will force interaction with Rais, so you can meet him face to face and find out if he is Suleiman or not," the GRE operative responded.

"There are innocent people depending on this stuff!" Crane shouted into the radio.

"Remember our cause if for the greater good, remember that Crane," the GRE operative said, hanging up the call.

"Oh fuck you assholes," Crane panted.

Crane put the radio back into his pocket and continued to run towards the docks, baffled at what the GRE had told him to do. He understood that the GRE meant good, but he was starting to consider that they may be who they intend to be.

The sun was setting, on the horizon, a beautiful view from any living being inside of Harran. Crane kept running, and heard a plane in the sky.

"That must be the drop," Crane whispered to himself.

The plane was gray in color, and had no windows on its sides, other than the front. It flew low into the city, and from its back, dropped two large crates with parachutes attached, with red smoke coming out of them.

Crane stopped for a second to see where it would land exactly, and as his eyes followed the two crates he saw it land into the docks, Brecken was right.

"Gotta get moving," Crane said to himself.

Crane ran as fast as he could, dodging rooftop zombies along the way, he eventually made it to the docks, and the sun was beginning to disappear into the horizon.

Crane had little time, he jumped down from a balcony about 10 feet above the ground, smashing a zombies head with the machete he was holding, and continued to the airdrop. He ran down cracked stone steps, and killed a few more zombies until he finally saw it, right on the shore.

"Alright I have to do this quick," Crane said.

Crane reached the shore and opened up the airdrop, there were three boxes of antizin, and one box of medical supplies and the other for survival gear. Crane then thought about what the GRE had told him, but he quickly denied the fact that he would ever do such a terrible thing.

He grabbed as much as he could carry in his pockets and ran for the tower. Suddenly, Cranes radio goes off again.

"This is Jade speaking, all runners, find a safehouse or get to the tower as soon as possible, the nightmares are going to be awake soon, you have less than ten minutes, good luck, and goodnight everyone," Jade said through the radio.

Crane run even faster, focusing on running and dodging multiple infected that he had no time to kill. The sky got darker and darker, dark brown, and eventually turning sleek black.

Night was coming right around the corner, and Crane was about halfway to the tower.

"Ah shit," Crane said to himself.

Crane didn't bother to stop for anything, he ran from rooftop to rooftop, eventually he could see the tower again, and ran for it.

Night was upon Crane, and he knew it. Crane was about to pass an alley when all of the sudden he runs into a nightmare.

"Fuck," Crane said.

The nightmare screamed, and Crane pushed it as hard as he could, he could feel the peeling flesh of the nightmare on his hands, and continued running for the tower.

Nightmares were strong, stronger than Crane, and stronger than Rais. They only had one weakness, and that's UV light, it was never explained although it was exploited to some extent.

Crane ran up the stone steps leading into the tower, still holding the antizin in his pockets, he got inside of the tower, and the nightmare chasing him quickly ran off in the opposite direction.

Crane panted, and got up the ledge into the tower, carrying the antizin, Jade and Brecken were waiting for him.

'Are you okay Crane did you get the antizin?" Jade asked.

Crane emptied all his pockets and revealed plenty of antizin.

"This will last us for weeks, maybe even months, I underestimated you Crane, good job," Brecken said picking up the vials,"Now if you will excuse me, I got to deliver this to some of our own."

Crane sat down in Breckens office with Jade, still tired from running.

"Thank you so much Crane, this means a lot, and it has nothing to do with what happened to Amir I promise you," Jade said.

Crane sat down in Breckens office chair and said, "Thank you Jade, I-"

"No thank you," Jade whispered. She bent over and kissed Crane over the desk. Crane was shocked, but leaned foward to balance their lips. Jade backed up from Crane.

"Jade…" Crane whispered.

"Crane, this is my thanks to you," Jade seductively said. She seemed out of character, but Crane didn't care. Jade started to strip down from her brown jacket, and her white shirt under. Her flexible yoga pants turned Crane on.

"Jade, we shouldn't be doing this," Crane said, trying to resist.

Jade then moved to the door, and locked it, "Now we can do it."

Jade slowly removed her pants in front of Crane, she then revealed her black panties. She slowly removed those, and eventually stripped down completely naked. She had a slim, sexy body, she seemed confident about it as well.

"Fuck me Crane, I want you," Jade moaned quietly.

Crane didn't want to hesitate any longer, He unzipped his pants and revealed a flaccid penis, about 4 inches in length.

Jade went down on her knees, and began teasing Crane, licking and touching his penis.

After a few minutes of teasing, Crane had an erect cock, about 6.9 inches in length. Jade than began a full on blowjob. She sucked on his dick, her lips touched his pelvis, and saliva was dripping from her chin onto her breasts.

If someone from outside the office were to put their ear up against the door, all they would here are the sounds of sucking and wet stuff, and occasional moans.

"Jade, this is bad," Crane moaned.

"I know, which is why I love it," Jade said, removing her mouth from his penis.

10 minutes passed, and Crane was going to ejaculate.

"I want you to cum for me Crane, all over my face, make me wet," Jade moaned, stroking his cock fast.

"Jade, I'm g-going to-"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Crane is that you in there? I need to talk to you about something," Brecken said outside the door.

"Let me finish," Jade quietly whispered to Crane.

"One sec Brecken!" Crane said.

20 seconds later, Crane came, all over Jades face.

"Jade, that was amazing," Crane groaned.

"I just wish we had more time to fuck you know? Whenever you're free, we can continue what we started, and don't leave me hanging Crane, I want you inside of me next time," Jade said seductively.

Crane nodded, and zipped his pants back up, and walked up to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

"What are you two up to?" Brecken asked.

"I was just talking about him and future airdrops," Jade quickly said to Brecken.

"Well we don't have to worry about antizin for awhile thanks to you Crane," Brecken said, forgetting the fact that Jade and Crane were alone in there for quite some time.

"Yeah, it's my pleasure, really it is," Crane said, rubbing the back of his head.

Jade walked out of the room to go to bed, and Brecken pulled Crane aside.

"Now what do you need to talk about again?" Crane asked Brecken.

"It's Rahim, his plans are getting more and more ridiculous," Brecken said.

Brecken explained to Crane that Rahim wanted to plant explosives at a nightmare nest he had found in the new skyscraper. Crane and Brecken both wanted to stop Rahim and his plan, although Crane had to talk to him first, but instead, he went to bed, after a long day.

 **A/N Hey guys this is chapter 2 of Dying Light sexual fanfiction. I want to announce something special. I will be taking requests. If you want to see a video game story be sexualized in some way, just write a request in a review or message me privately. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, more chapters coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harran**

Crane woke up from a long sleep. He had dreamt about Jade, and what she did the night before. In his dream him and Jade were having sex, and Jade was on top, doing all the work for him. She moved side to side, up and down very fast. It didn't last long though as Crane had awoken from his sleep at around six in the morning, he had a large erection in his pants.

Crane didn't leave his room immediately, he woke up, but continued to lay on his bed, he turned his head to the right and looked out the glass window. Harran was in major devastation, smoke coming out of skyscrapers, fire in the distance, dust and ash invading the air.

The antizin that he had gotten the day before was to last for awhile, meaning he wouldn't have to go search for antizin drops for awhile.

"Crane? Crane are you in there, are you awake?" Jade said outside Crane's closed door.

"Uh, yeah I'm in here Jade just give me a second," Crane said, slowly groaning while getting up from bed.

Then all of the sudden, Jade bursts in Crane's room.

"What's up Jade?" Crane said, rubbing his eyes, sitting down on his mattress.

"What do you mean what's up? I thought we were gonna finish what we started last night," Jade said crossing her arms.

"You mean what YOU started," Crane said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I always get what I want Crane, err most of the time that is," Jade said, "So are you going to fuck me or not Crane?"

"Well who is outside? I don't want anyone barging in here," Crane said.

"Brecken just left for a run with Rahim and a few other runners. nobody is here except for patrol guards downstairs and children and a few parents upstairs," Jade said beginning to remove her jacket, "Now come here big boy."

Jade locked the door, and slowly pushed Crane back onto his bed, laying on top of him. She stretched her back, pushing her ass against Crane's erect cock.

"Jade, I had a dream about you last night," Crane said.

"What was it about baby?" Jane moaned.

"Well, we were having sex, and you were on top, and I was about to cum, but the dream ended to soon," Crane said.

"Well were gonna make that dream a reality right now," Jade said.

Jade slowly removed her shirt, revealing a black sports bra underneath, She leaned over and kissed Crane, forcefully opened his mouth with her mouth, and stuck her tongue into Crane's mouth. Crane closed his eyes, and did the same.

As they kissed, Jade and Crane began removing their clothes, until both of them were completely naked. Cranes erect dick was laying under Jades vagina.

"Alright Crane, no more screwing around, I'll get right to it this time," Jade said.

Jade grabbed Crane's dick, and began to stroke it, slowly, then faster, then as fast as she could. She could feel the blood rushing into Cranes dick as it got thicker and thicker. She then positioned herself, and put his cock, inside of her.

"Uggh fuck Crane," Jade moaned, clenching teeth.

"Does it hurt?" Crane asked.

"No no, it just feels so smooth, makes me want more of you," Jade said kissing Crane once more.

Just like Cranes dream, Jade fucked the brains out of Crane. Jade squatted up and down, faster and faster, her moans were beautiful, and made Crane even more harder than before.

"Yes Crane, give me all your cum," Jade moaned, riding Crane's cock.

"Jade, I'm gonna cu-"

"No you're not," Jade said. Jade quickly removed Cranes cock out of her, and began licking it violently. Crane then came soon after, the cum was warm, creamy, and smelled sweet.

"I'll clean that up Crane," Jade said, licking all the cum off of Crane's stomach.

"We're not done yet," Jade said, putting Cranes cock back inside of her.

Crane was surprised yet pleased by this, and fucked her more. Jane's pussy became so wet, that it started to slowly leak out of her and onto Crane's dick, leftover cum and vaginal fluids blended together to make an erotic noise.

Jade moaned very sexually, she moved side to side, up and down.

"Crane, slap me, slap my ass," Jade moaned, still fucking Cranes cock.

Crane didn't question, he slapped Jade's buttcheeks, and it made Jade moan louder. Jade then kissed Crane again, kiss then moan, kiss then moan, and sometimes both.

"Jade, I can't last any longer," Crane groaned.

After about 20 minutes of fucking, Crane came inside of Jade.

"Oooooooh fuck yea! UGH feel that cum rush into me, feels so warm, so wet…" Jade moaned.

Crane's semen leaked out of Jade's pussy like white waterfalls.

Jade fucked Crane again, and again, until she came as well. Nothing happened that day other than Jade and Crane having sex all day. Jade was addicted to Crane's cum and Crane was addicted to Jade's pussy.

Brecken and Rahim hadn't returned until late at night, around 11pm, and by that time, Crane was already asleep, with Jade sleeping on his chest, with cum, still all over her body.

 **A/N Just an extra sexual event, nothing special to the story. Remember that I am taking requests for any stories you guys would like to be sexualized in some way. Rule 34 is false, and there isn't porn for anything, and even if there is, it's not like it's good. Unless it's SFM, then nevermind. But anyways hope you liked this one, next chapter will be story driven I promise.**


End file.
